winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Zerachielle
Archives 1 ---- There. Archived neatly. --Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 15:14, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Thank you very much. Why do we archive it anyways? --Zerachielle 15:15, December 31, 2010 (UTC) PopPixie Happy New Year's Eve to you, too. As for PopPixie, how is it "based" on the Winx Club? --Zerachielle 15:21, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Who said it was about you? And do you really know me? How can you tell when I'm being myself and not pretending to be something else? --Zerachielle 15:27, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Then how do you know that Kikurukina and Zerachielle are not the same person then. I'm just as nice here as I am on Winx-Fairies. --Zerachielle 15:39, December 31, 2010 (UTC) I'm not saying that Kikurina and Zerachielle aren't the same person; I believe you that you're Kiku, but as Kiku you don't use mean language on Winx-Fairies as you're using here... You have to manage others and take care of their opinions in teamwork! --FlamePhoenix~Rock the Universe! 15:45, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Do you actually read Winx-Fairies? --Zerachielle 15:49, December 31, 2010 (UTC) I do read Winx-Fairies, and I admit that some sarcasm is good, but what I meant was that you don't BADLY (and HORRIBLY - just to dramatise) INSULT people out there; so far I've never seen anything which could even distantly be somewhere near a swear word there... I saw this atleast... --FlamePhoenix~Rock the Universe! 10:55, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Because They get so long, it takes a while to load. I have seven at the moment, and another one pending. --Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 15:20, December 31, 2010 (UTC) And here's a question: Why, if you think we're so unreliable and messed up, do you stay? Not meaning to make you mad, I'm simply curious. That being said, after that post you made on WF, no one wants to stay, not even me. --Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 15:30, December 31, 2010 (UTC) It's fixable, if you do it with the right people. My reviews on Fanfiction.net are brutal but I never say that it's impossible to fix. Now, how the author reacts to the review is a completely different story. --Zerachielle 15:35, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Well, how are we going to get the right people now? Thanks to you, every Winx Club fan is going to avoid us like the plague. --Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 15:40, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Winx Writers Anonymous. --Zerachielle 15:42, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me? And even if we do manage to get some people, there's going to be like no one here to help them with editing and whatnot because everyone is LEAVING. And, you know what, at this point, I'm kinda sorry I asked you to come back. Our whole community has been dissolved in one afternoon/morning.--Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 15:55, December 31, 2010 (UTC) I've only known you for about 21 hours. And I already think you're trouble. --BloomPurple11-Fire Arrow 16:00, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Smaller is better. It gives you less trouble trying to sustain quality. Think of it as an overhaul of the system. Start small, start slowly. Start with the main character profiles and deal with all those kinks. The RAI overhaul had started anyways. --Zerachielle 16:00, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Don't you care? Don't you know what you've done?--BloomPurple11-Fire Arrow 16:01, December 31, 2010 (UTC) We're already too large for us to handle. On average, there was only three or four of us trying to get ahead in Google and maintain the wiki. We needed more users to help us maintain and add info. Now, that's pretty much impossible. And thank you. --Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 16:03, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Well, why do we have all these incomplete pages? --Zerachielle 16:04, December 31, 2010 (UTC) WE? Who said YOU could edit?--BloomPurple11-Fire Arrow 16:05, December 31, 2010 (UTC) We have incomplete pages because we don't know everything, and we were HOPING some people would come in. Now, like I said, (I've read some comments made on your post) no one is going to help us anymore. You know what? Why don't you just take over? --Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 16:08, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Try deleting all the pages you can't complete, improving the wiki and I'll post a retraction. Good bye. I have to go cook a feast. --Zerachielle 16:12, December 31, 2010 (UTC) How is that improving the wiki? It's not. --Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 16:13, December 31, 2010 (UTC) How many pages do you have right now that are simply empty or have one sentence? It will lessen the workload. You can recreate the pages that you had deleted in the future. --Zerachielle 23:07, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Well, we're merging some, deleting others. And protecting all of them. --Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 02:12, January 1, 2011 (UTC) BloomPurple11 Winx-Fairies is small, boring and unorganized. How does that feel to you?--BloomPurple11-Fire Arrow 15:43, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Prove it. I'll take your comments into consideration in the next Winx-Fairies redesign. Better yet, post your comments here for Phoebe to read: How can we make Winx-Fairies better? I'm sure she would appreciate them. --Zerachielle 15:49, December 31, 2010 (UTC) There's nothing to do on it. NOTHING. And I don't have a blog account. Nor do I want to have one.--BloomPurple11-Fire Arrow 15:57, December 31, 2010 (UTC) I'm sure I told this to FlamePhoenix already: You can leave comments anonymously. --Zerachielle 16:01, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Well, I'm not FlamePhoenix, am I? And I don't want to comment.--BloomPurple11-Fire Arrow 16:04, December 31, 2010 (UTC) I dunno if this is anything of my concern or whether I should be interfering or not, but what does this "Well, I'm not FlamePhoenix, am I?" mean? And I prefer not commenting as I don't really know what to say, since the Winx-Fairies post does contain some truth...--FlamePhoenix~Rock the Universe! 17:49, January 3, 2011 (UTC) There has to be another way Isn't there another way we can improve the wiki without deleting a massive amount of pages? --Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 16:17, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Look, we're working our tails off trying to improve. Can you please post a retraction?--Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 19:37, December 31, 2010 (UTC) And what would I retract exactly? --Zerachielle 23:11, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Never mind. Just leave us alone and let us do our jobs. --Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 02:01, January 1, 2011 (UTC) I said never mind, didn't I? --Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 03:48, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Okay, no retraction. --Zerachielle 03:56, January 1, 2011 (UTC) You're starting to confuse me. I thought you wouldn't retract after just one day. That was what was implied in the message you left on my page. --Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 03:58, January 1, 2011 (UTC) What was this "I don't think she's going to post a retraction" bit then? I can see other people's talk pages as well. I got the impression that you thought that I was going to post it just because you started protecting all these pages and editing them after what you saw on Winx-Fairies. From the sounds of it, now that you've said, "Never mind," you sound like you don't want a retraction. --Zerachielle 04:01, January 1, 2011 (UTC) No, I didn't think that. I do want a retraction. It just kind of hurt a bit seeing all those things people wrote. --Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 04:02, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Whose side are you on exactly? I have BloomPurple11 and her sister writing pages full of cyberbully and harrassement towards me and you just ignore it? Suddenly you're hurt by what I wrote on Winx-Fairies as well as the reactions of the readers? What were you expecting? Did you want me to lie and say that it's all peaches and cream at this place? --Zerachielle 04:10, January 1, 2011 (UTC) I'm on no one's side. And no, I didn't expect you to lie, but you make it sound as if we're a bunch of lawless writers trying to get the wrong facts and plagiarize people's work. And if it makes you feel better, I'll have a word with BP and her sister. --Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 04:33, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Good for you deciding not to take sides, however, realise that someone was wronged here. Being neutral does not last. --Zerachielle 05:17, January 1, 2011 (UTC) I'm not five years old. This is not an apology because I don't know if you are ever going to repeat this disgusting behavior to me or other users. Look how well it turned out for 'Zerachielle.' You can say sorry all you want but that does not guarantee you won't repeat yourself. I need to see improved behaviour from you before I do any mild forgiving. As Lovelovelovix said to you earlier, "And there is ALWAYS room for improvement. I need to improve. Kiku herself needs to improve. You need to improve. Fact of life: nobody is perfect." --Zerachielle 17:14, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. And Happy 2011!--Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 17:49, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Episode Articles I found a good site for the episode article summaries - Spiderbraid's Livejournal. I know you've probably already heard of it, but it seems to be a decent reference for both RAI and 4Kids. --Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 17:48, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Um, she writes the difference between them, if I remember correctly. Please read with caution. You are better off sticking to one continuity than two. 4kids essentially died and it's easier on readers and yourself. At this point, I wonder if any 4kids changes should be listed as trivia. --Zerachielle 17:50, January 1, 2011 (UTC) I've only ever seen 4Kids, but I based "Tears of the Black Willow"'s summary off of that site. And her Winx gallery is amazing. --Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 17:57, January 1, 2011 (UTC) You can watch the RAI version at Winx Comics. --Zerachielle 17:59, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Helia is loosely a Christian pacifist, not a real pacifist. I don't think he would have joined Red Fountain, if he was a pacifist. Also, look up what pacifist means. Your past behavior says otherwise. --Zerachielle 18:06, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Please, consider using the dictionary often. --Zerachielle 18:12, January 1, 2011 (UTC) I've only been back for about 48 hours. How many times have I said to everyone to look up a word in the dictionary? A lot more than I should. --Zerachielle 18:15, January 1, 2011 (UTC) K, thanks. ^^--Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 18:21, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Fanon wiki What advice do you have for over there? --Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 01:47, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Could you please take this conversation to Fanon Wiki, first of all? --Zerachielle 04:42, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Why do you do that? Why do you delete everything I put in? It does not have to be exactly as you want it. This is a community website after all. If you want to improve what I write because of a spelling error, or something more you want to add, then that's fine. But stop deleting what I write and then writing 'Coming soon' or changing what I have added back to how you like it with less words. Lorisa 20:35, January 2, 2011 (UTC)-Lorisa Flamephoenix (Please take the courtesy of organising your messages; there's like fifteen conversations on this page) I am not holding a grudge. I am just going to drop all this melodrama and hope for some improvement from this place. I don't like the fact that you are quantifying chance. Where did those numbers come from? Second, I'm leaving for a trip down south soon (more details at the blog). Have fun with school. --Zerachielle 18:30, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok... And, as I said before, I'm inexperienced... I also wanna help improving this Wikia, and what does "Where did those numbers come from?" mean (sorry, my English is not THAT good)... And I meant that it is both possible that Pop Pixie takes place or not in the Winx Club universe so long as its not confirmed by Rainbow (it could have been exported, as you said, but it could also have not been exported) ... Lets leave Pop Pixie here so long as nothing is said concerning this and later make an affiliated Pop Pixie Wikia (like the fanon wikia - I'm not there because I don't really like fan-fictions, so I don't really know how affiliated Wikis work) if ever its revealed that its not in the Winx Club Universe... By the way, I hope you're trying to understand my explanations about how Pop Pixie is related to Winx Club, as when you ask How Pop Pixie is related to Winx Club, I don't really get it since its not very clear what the "how" in the question is aiming at... And telling me to enjoy school was not something I really appreciate as I hate going to school! --FlamePhoenix~Rock the Universe! 19:00, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Why do you go to school if you don't enjoy it? The fact that you gave chance a numerical value implies that you know how to quantify the probability. All we know is that there is a'' chance. We don't know in whose favour it is. And to be really honest, you're just making speculations about how PopPixie could be related to the Winx Club and not actually looking at what the evidence suggests. --Zerachielle 19:13, January 3, 2011 (UTC) I have to get a good job one day, and for this I have to go to school (and I don't really HATE it, I just don't like going to school just like some kids also don't like going to school), and I did not mean related in the sense that the Pop Pixie Universe and the Winx Club Universe do have interactions with each other (take it like as said earlier, Pop Pixie is like Winx Club's younger sister or niece; I mean that someone is related to his or her niece or sister without both being the same person)... --FlamePhoenix~Rock the Universe! 19:31, January 3, 2011 (UTC) And that sister-niece thing is a way of talking, its not like comparing human relationships to the relationship between two series...--FlamePhoenix~Rock the Universe! 19:33, January 3, 2011 (UTC) I get the idea. It's just I haven't seen proof within the show that says that it is directly related to the Winx Club yet. It's safer to say nothing than to assume, because then you don't have people like me asking where is your proof. --Zerachielle 19:51, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Well, I myself don't even know whether Pop Pixie is related to Winx Club in the sense as if the Lockette from Winx Club IS DEFINITELY the same as the one from Pop Pixie and if they are the EXACTLY SAME person... Pop Pixie is sort of 'affiliated' to Winx Club... And as it is said on the Pop Pixie page, there's the possibility (and I say it again: 'possibility, not ''certitude'') that Pop Pixie takes place in the same Universe as Winx Club, but some time after the events of Winx Club... As you said, it may have been ''exported'', but since no official precision has been made, we can still speculate about it... P.S.:What does "people like me" exactly mean?--FlamePhoenix~Rock the Universe! 20:33, January 3, 2011 (UTC) And enjoy your trip to Ecuador (I had already read on Winx-Fairies it before you told me)... By the way, I placed my Sophiex and Apologising posts on your talk-page with headings of their own as I consider these as forming part of another conversation... --FlamePhoenix~Rock the Universe! 00:19, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Lord, where do I start? 1) Where is your proof that Lockette from Winx Club is the same Lockette from PopPixie? 2) I really want to drop the 'possibility' conversation. I'm basically vomiting the same thing over and over again. 3) I can't believe this but... "It's safer to say nothing than to assume, because then you don't have people like me asking where is your proof." I mean exactly what I wrote. It is safer to say nothing than to assume you know anything resembling the truth, because then you do not have people like me asking where is your proof. How fun was that conversation when I kept asking you for your proof? --Zerachielle 02:28, January 4, 2011 (UTC) season 4 airdates those airdates are incorrect and based of old info from wikipedia. if you will read the note on this page, you know that the season 4 episode pages will need updateing when they air in the U.S. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 20:12, January 3, 2011 (UTC) No, It's Not No, it's not cool, and it was deleted. As for the season four air dates, I'll be happy to remove them, unless you've already done so. --Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 20:14, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Apologies (If you consider these as so and accept them) I know we decided to stop arguing and to forget our differences, but I still wanna tell you that I'm sorry and... well, read what's in the following talkbox for more...--FlamePhoenix~Rock the Universe! 22:09, January 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm REALLY very sorry and I hope that you won't be holding a grudge against me for THIS, that you'll forgive me and that we can still have a new start as I REALLY wanna help improving this Wikia so as to provide info on Winx Club having appropriate quality...--FlamePhoenix~Rock the Universe! 22:09, January 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm not impressed at all. I already knew that you were lying to me about your education from your lack of education in philosophy and ability to use rhetoric properly. Believe me or not, I know what higher education can do to a person who persues school because they want to. You threw sophism after sophism after me in that argument without even realising it; a clear sign that you did not study anything remotely resembling classical philosophy. If you want me to anything remotely looking like forgiving, I need to see that this atrocious behavior does not repeat itself. --Zerachielle 02:44, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Sophix v/s Sophiex By the way, could you check if Sophiex is correctly written as ending with -iex, as I'm 100% sure its Sophix, not Sophiex! I saw in official magazines (there was a magazine scan at Angela's Winx World - but the blog's been closed) and on the cover of doll boxes that it was written as "Sophix"... Take a look here Poupees Winx Club Sophix - Winx Club sur Kazeo; click on the picture and look carefully at the box; its written "Magica Soph'''ix"... So could it be that the Rainbow staff in fact did a fault when putting the name on winxclub.com, as I have ALWAYS seen the name Sophix on all the products concerning this transformation and NEVER seen anything with the name Sophi'e'x on ANY other product? (There's a saying like "To err is human" or something like that, and even the Rainbow is made up of human beings so fa as I know... --FlamePhoenix~Rock the Universe! 22:09, January 3, 2011 (UTC) It's sophix. I have the magazine articles on my computer. --Zerachielle 02:22, January 4, 2011 (UTC)